The Synapses Dissimulation
by Lizzie73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy finally engage in intercourse and try to it hide it from their friends. It's really funny and romantic as well. Some episodes are shorter than others and it also involves other situations.
1. Chapter 1

THE SYNAPSES DISSIMULATION

Chapter one

It was date night, and after having pasta and salad for dinner, Sheldon and Amy were watching a movie on Amy's couch. Amy looked at Sheldon and said: "want to cuddle?"  
Sheldon took a few seconds to think about it and he finally agreed. Amy lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She embraced him as well and put her head on his chest.

They had been getting more physical contact since Sheldon kissed Amy on Valentine's Day. After it, they both agreed to add a kiss on each date night to the Relationship Agreement. It wasn't that easy to get used to it, specially for Sheldon. However, every time they kissed, they enjoyed it so much, it was really pleasant and it started to get easier every time. They actually had have made out five times and once, Sheldon got Amy a hickey on her neck. She didn't go to work the next day because it would be sort of embarrassing to answer all kind of questions from her colleagues and she could make a bad and non-professional impression. Amy used to think if she ever got a hickey from Sheldon, she'd be happy and she'd proudly brag about it, so people would know she had a physical relationship with her boyfriend. But to tell the truth, it made her feel uncomfortable. She was happy about it, but she rather to keep something that intimate to herself.

Anyway, they were cuddled for a while and then the movie ended.  
Amy looked up to Sheldon and smiled at him.  
"So, you liked it?" She asked.  
"The end could've been better. Besides, I don't actually like horror films".

"Sorry. Next time, you'll get to pick the movie"

"Fair enough. So, it was nice spending time with you but I'm gonna take off"  
"Want me to drive you home?" Amy asked.  
"Would you?. Well, I don't wanna bother you". Sheldon said.  
"No problem". She replied standing as well.  
"Thank you, Amy". Sheldon give Amy a cute smile. If there was something Amy couldn't help was feeling like melting every time Sheldon smiled. What the hell made him look so damn cute when he did that? Amy gave him a pick right after it and he was pleased to respond.

At this point of their relationship, they felt comfortable touching each other. It took Sheldon a while but then he realized how easy was to touch Amy and how easy was to let her touch him as well. They got deeper into the kiss and all of the sudden they were making out on Amy's couch. She put her hands on his head to get him more towards her and he grabbed Amy's chin and lifted it up a little bit. They kissed for a few more seconds and then he moved his lips to her cheek and then to her chin until he got her neck.

"Oh, Sheldon" she whispered, then she started to caress his back. Sheldon's mouth went back to her lips and they continued kissing until Sheldon found himself grabbing Amy's breast. They stopped kissing and they looked at each other, nervous. Sheldon put his hands back in his laps and tried to get them dry out of the sweating with the fabric of his pants.

"So?" She asked.

"So?" He repeated.

"Hum, maybe we should…" she murmured

"Yes". He agreed. "Maybe we should move this to your bedroom"

Amy raised her eyebrows and her chin dropped. She couldn't believe what Sheldon said. He wanted to move to her bedroom, and that meant…

"What? Are you sure? I mean, really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think at this point, we're both ready" he replied.

Amy took a few seconds to think about it.

"You're not pulling another bazinga, are you?" She asked him.

"No. I'm serious. The truth is: I really want to make love to you, Amy". He said really secured of himself. Amy couldn't feel her legs for moment.

"Oh!" that was all she could say to that. Sheldon waited for a better answer. "Oh, Sheldon, that is really sweet". She finally said. "So, shall we?" she asked him pointing to her bedroom with her head.

"After you" he said as they were standing up.

"Wait". He said and he grabbed his bag and took a few condoms out of it. -We might need these.

"Oh my. Sheldon, what is that?"

"Well, I've been carrying these for a few weeks now, just in case. If we are going to have regular coitus for now and then, we must be sure it is secure. And I believe you'll have to take these". He said as he gave Amy a box of pills. "I'm aware neither of us has done this before, so we've got not problem with any kind of sexual diseases, and I assume we will never have, which I'm really glad by the way, but there are still pregnancy issues we do have to take care of. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you: how's your menstruation period going? Are you ovulating?" He asked.

Amy would have felt uncomfortable with that kind of questions, but she knew Sheldon was asking for clinical reasons.

"No, Sheldon; I'm not ovulating. But, to tell the truth, it seems like you really think this through". She told him, wondering why it never occurred to her all implications that come with sex.

"Yes, I did. It is important to me, to us. And I want to make this right". He said.

Amy stared at him for a few seconds, tenderly.

"I love you". She told him.

"I know. And you know I love you too". Sheldon said with a cute smile. "So, shall we stop jibber jabbing and instead proceed with our activities?". He said.

"Couldn't agree more" Amy answered as they both sneaked into her bedroom, which after a few weeks, Sheldon would start to refer as their "love nest".

Leonard and Penny were having dinner at Leonard's apartment.

"It's getting late. Wasn't Sheldon supposed to be here by now?" Penny asked Leonard.

"Yes. He told me he was going to take the bus; I guess he must have gotten lost again".

"Maybe he's staying at Amy's tonight, you know? To get a little dirty with her" she said sarcastically.

Leonard laughed at her joke and then he added:

"We might be making fun of it, but I think Sheldon has been considering to finally sleeping with Amy".

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Oh my God, Leonard. Where did you get that?" Penny said really excited and with wide open eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? I caught him the other day sneaking into my bedroom looking for some condoms. He should've heard me coming and tried to hide, because when I got in, I saw his feet coming out under my bed". Leonard responded laughing and remembering the story while Penny was totally cracking up and almost chocked with a chip she was eating.

"Oh my God. And what did you do? How did you know he was trying to get condoms?" She asked, still amused by the thought of Sheldon hiding under Leonard's bed.

"My drawer was open and I noticed the condoms were gone, because they are always on the top of the notebooks I keep there. So I closed it and went out to let Sheldon getting out of this. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable"

"I guess he finally finished the book we got him about sex. And how could someone as smart as Sheldon think that you wouldn't notice something is missing in your drawer? Oh boy, this is so funny. Can't believe he's actually thinking about it. Hey, you think they have done it already?". She asked.

"I don't know. And if they did it, I guess he wouldn't tell us. That's really intimate and I think he'd like to keep it to himself and then take it with him to his grave".

"He told you when he kissed Amy" Penny pointed.

"Well, yeah, but that was different. It was just a kiss"

"What about if he wants to get some advices? Don't you think he'd ask you for that?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. He stole my condoms. Why he didn't just ask me to give him one or driving him to the drug store to buy some?". He said and then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He handed Penny one.

"Thanks" She told him.

"What about Amy? Hasn't she told you anything yet? Or acting a little weird lately?" Leonard asked.

"No, not really. And I guess she would totally brag about this. She would have texted me after Sheldon would have put his Spiderman briefs on. Believe me"

Amy and Sheldon were lying on her bed, all sweating and hardly breathing, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh dear Lord" Sheldon said trying to catch his breath again.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, that was…" Amy said looking for a good adjective to call what they just did.

"Fascinating"

"Fascinating" They both said and the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. Amy got closer to Sheldon and put an arm around his chest, to embrace him. Sheldon wrapped his arm around her back and embraced her as well. They stayed like this for a while, not talking, just enjoying the moment and each other's company.

Amy moved her arm over Sheldon's chest to try to get her glasses from the drawer next to her bed. Sheldon helped her out taking her glasses and then putting them tenderly on her face. They kissed.

"You know? I was thinking. Remember when we met and we started to hang out?" Amy asked him.

"Oh yes, how could I forget about that?" He answered.

"Well, back then, we got to discuss the idea of us having a child together, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" Sheldon said a little concerned. "And I still think it is a wonderful idea; with our DNA, this kid could come up with the cure for cancer or even better, a time machine. Can you imagine all join and development we could bring to this world?" He finished, looking away, to a long distance future so full of possibilities. Amy was looking at him trying to picture her future with Sheldon. He was thinking about having children together, which meant they could, hopefully, get married someday.

Sheldon looked at Amy and added:

"But wait up, little lady, okay? One thing at a time; we just did it once and now you're thinking about babies? Oh female nature, what a buzz-killer" He added.

"Well, actually, we did it three times" she pointed out.

"Are you getting away with a technicality?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not getting away with anything. And you know what? I always knew your need to repetition was gonna be worth someday" She told him with a sexy look on her face. Sheldon got a little upset after that commentary, but he had to agree with her, so he just nodded.

"By the way, can I ask you a favor" Sheldon asked.

"Of course you can, I owe you a big one" She replied happily.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I wouldn't like to respond to all kind of awkward and uncomfortable questions about another field I'm successful. Yet-. He said added, because he was sure he'd brag about it later, but by now, he wasn't in the mood of telling anyone. He'd like to keep it as a secret, a secret kept between his girlfriend and himself.

"I agree. I think we should take this step slowly". She said as she nodded with her head.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know. And I love you too"

Their gazes met and, slowly, they went for a kiss again. There was no way to describe how they felt when they kissed, it was like a moment where nothing existed, everything was gone; there were just the two of them.

Suddenly, something started to ring; Sheldon's phone was on the floor, next to the bed. Sheldon took it and looked to the screen.

"It's Leonard. He must be wondering where I am. Ahoy!" He greeted, answering the call.

"_Hey, buddy, where are you? You said you'd be here by 10:30 and it's past 11. Are you ok? Are you still with Amy?"_ Leonard sounded a bit worried on the phone.

"Yes, I am and I'm ok. The movie was a longer than we thought but I'll be on my way as soon as it ends". He told him, trying to sound natural by telling a lie. He never lied. Amy could feel a little fear on his voice that made him sound not as natural as he wanted to. She laughed after it.

"Tell him I'll drive you home". Amy told him as she gave him a pick by his lobe ear. He got chills after it and Amy smiled at the memory of Sheldon having the same reactions as the monkey she had been testing on her lab with visual stimulation.

"Oh, Amy says she'll drive me home, so I don't have to take the bus. Don't worry, Leonard" Sheldon said with more confidence this time.

"_All right, then. See ya´. Oh, and don't forget to thank Amy". _Leonard said by the other side of the line.

"Oh, he already did" Amy said kinda loud getting closer to his phone

"Shhhhh!" Sheldon put his finger on his mouth and then he hung up.

"Sorry" She apologized.

"That's ok I guess. I mean, I'm really good at it so I understand. Anyway, it's 11:30. We should go now"

Sheldon yawned while he was looking through Amy's car window.

"Are you tired, Sheldon?" Amy asked by the other side of the car, driving.

"Well, can you blame me? It's past my bedtime and also, aren't you tired at all" He asked her.

"Just a little. But to tell the truth, I feel so full of energy that I could totally go and climb a mountain"

"Your raised of energy does surprise me. I've figured I'd let you really exhausted after doing it like a pair of crazy neurons doing synapses on a math contestant on Prozac"

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" Amy yelled a little surprised but amused at the same time. "I liked your analogy though; nothing hotter than brain communication"

"Agreed" He said, happily.

They got to Sheldon's building and got out of the car. Amy walked him to the door.

"Alright then. Thank you for such a pleasant night, Amy"He said, turning to her in front of the door.

"Thank _you_, Sheldon. It's been one of the best nights in my life, actually" she told him, getting closer to him and expecting him to kiss her. He understood, because he leaned towards her a little bit, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her for a few seconds, then they got apart, but they kept their foreheads together. Sheldon looked at Amy, but she was still with her eyes closed. She wanted to keep that moment for the rest of her life in her memory; driving Sheldon to his place, after making love with him for the first time ever, in her entire life. She was glad it was with him, she couldn't ask for a better person to share that with.

"Good night, Dr. Cooper". She whispered after a couple of seconds.

"Good night, Dr. Fowler" He whispered too.

Then Amy left. Sheldon stared at her while she walked to her car. Then, he got into the building to go upstairs.

He was exhausted, but he couldn't help to notice he was really happy though. He had been happy before; whenever he had gotten a price, or when he got his PhD, every time he had solved an equation, or when his work and intelligence were admired by others with inferior intellects. But this was a different kind of happiness; he felt amazing, like satisfied, really fulfilled. After almost 4 years of relationship, he finally got to have sex with his girlfriend. And she was not any girlfriend, she was Amy Farrah Fowler, a successful neuroscientist, so intelligent, clever, funny, tender, lovely, and most important; she accepted him, she cared about him, she loved him, despite all those things people usually find annoying about him. And he knew he loved her too. What a cute little lump of wool she was, and what a lucky guy he was. He told himself he had to thank Howard and Raj for setting them up in the first place. Yeah, that's what he'll do. He wondered if they were in his apartment or there was just Leonard and Penny, waiting for him.

"Good night" he said when he got through the door. Howard and Raj weren't there. Perhaps he will tell them the next day.

"Hi, Sheldon. We were worried about you. How was your date?" Penny asked him.

"It was good, but it is none of your business, Penny. Now if you excuse me, I just want to go to bed" He said and he walked to his bedroom.

Leonard and Penny shared a concerned look; Sheldon seemed upset.

"You think they had a fight?" Penny asked to her boyfriend.

"Don't think so. Perhaps it is just that it's past Sheldon's bed time and he got tired. He could get really pissed when he doesn't sleep his eight hours"

"Eight hours? , Jeez, I wish I didn't have a lot of things to do and get some time to sleep instead" she said.

Leonard looked at her.

"You're unemployed" he pointed.

"Well, yeah, but still. Sending my resume and waiting for an audition can be really exhausting"

Amy got to her apartment. She went to her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep, but she knew she wasn't gonna be able to do it. She took her clothes off for the second time that night. She put her pajamas on and lay on her bed. It was colder. Well, in fact, it had always been cold, but she wished she could feel her boyfriend's body warm one more time. She grabbed the pillow Sheldon put his head on a few moments ago and hugged it. It still smelled like him: baby powder. She smiled. Sometimes Sheldon was a like a baby; cute and tender, gulliable and inocent. Little Shelly, baby Shelly. If only he liked to have pet names for each other, she'd call him like that. Or maybe "cuddles", she thought; they like to cuddle anyway.

Her phone rang. Sheldon had just texted:

"_Hope your need for me let you sleep tonight as much as I hope my own needs let me sleep as well. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that I love you. Enjoy the rest of your night"._

Amy felt like melting. She texted him back:

"_Your new skill on guessing your girlfriend's feelings does impress me. I know you love me, but still, it feels nice when you say it again. And I love you too. Really much. Enjoy your night as well_".


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sheldon woke up in a really good mood. He got up early, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast; it was French toast day. He didn't realize how hungry he was until that moment. He could only think about Amy, anything else. He wondered if Amy was already up too and if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her. He could've bet she was really happy too.

Leonard went out of his bedroom and went to the bathroom; Sheldon heard how he closed the door. That totally brought him back to "reality" for a moment. He had to make sure no one knew about last night. He started to freak out for a moment but he got an idea right in the moment. If Leonard noticed something weird on his behavior that morning, he could suspect something, giving the fact he was really used to waking up in a good mood after having sex with Penny. He had to pretend he was on a neutral state of humor. He thought about the lie he had told him the night before; he said they were watching a movie, and the movie had to be long enough. Any movie from _The Lord of the rings_ was long, but Leonard knew Amy didn't like them. He couldn't said what movie they watched either; it lasted no longer than an hour and a half. It had to be a movie he had never seen as well; otherwise he could've gotten home earlier.

On the other hand, Leonard knew Sheldon couldn't stand watching a movie without finishing it. But maybe a made up title would be more believable. It would've been such much easier if they didn't make such a big deal out of his relationship with Amy.

So, he made up a plan, he turned on his computer and started to work on it. He even forgot about the French toast. Leonard went out of the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed. A few moments later he went to the kitchen to have breakfast and found Sheldon on his laptop.

"Good morning" he greeted. Sheldon must have been really into the work he was doing, because he got scared. He tried to hide the screen and looked at Leonard wide opened-eyed.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked him. He had gone used to Sheldon's weird behavior but this was certainly unusual.

"I was working, and please call before you got into a room. Someday you're gonna kill somebody". Sheldon replied.

"What are you worki… You know? Never mind. What aren't you dressed yet? We're leaving in 20 minutes. And you didn't even have breakfast? There's a mess on the sink. What's wrong with you, Sheldon? Are you ok?" Leonard asked, trying not to sound too angry and bossy.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a physicist, and we have a really busy career. Now, if you excuse me, I got to get ready". Sheldon yelled at Leonard and went back to his bedroom really upset.

The way to work was a little quiet and uncomfortable.

"The movie Amy and I watched last night was really interesting. It was about a guy whose wife got killed by his brother and then he tried to kill him too as revenge. But his brother left, so he had to chase him all over the country to find out his brother wasn't even in America. And his brother was part of this secret sect who started to look for him and kill him. But at the end, spoiler alert, by the way, it turned out to be a dream and he was in a mental clinic. That's why it was long and got home late last night". Sheldon commented suddenly.

"Sounds interesting". Leonard told him, without actually giving a damn about the movie.

"It was"

"Who's in it?"

"I'm afraid you won't know them. It is an independent movie, not a blockbuster. Amy suggested it. Look" Sheldon waited for a red light and gave his phone to Leonard, so he could see the screen. There was the review of the movie on Wikipedia.

"See?. Really good, huh?". Sheldon said.

"Yes, I guess".

There it was. Leonard had bitten the story of the movie Sheldon had made up. It was a great idea to write the review and upload it on internet. This way Leonard could never know anything about him and Amy.

Once in his office, Sheldon started to reorganize his office like every 20th of each month; all his papers, files, some toys he kept there in case he was bored, pencils and stuff. He was having fun as usual when he remembered Leonard had asked him about the actors on the movie he saw. What if Leonard was interested in the movie and tried to look for it? He'd find the review on Wikipedia at least, but, there was no a picture, or a poster, anything. And what about the cast? Sheldon got nervous. He had to keep going with the lie if he pretended to keep the secret.

Amy was reading an interesting paper about drugs and the damage they cause to the profrontal cortex when she got interrupted.

_Knock knock knock, Amy _

_Knock knock knock, Amy _

_Knock knock knock, Amy_

Amy got surprised; she wasn't expecting to see Sheldon until dinner at his apartment. Was he missing her? It was almost time for lunch. Perhaps he wanted to inviter to have lunch with him. _"What a cutie!"_ She thought.

"It's open. Come in". She said.

Sheldon opened the door and got into the lab.

"Hi". She said with a smile on her lips.

"Hello" he greeted smiling too.

"What are you doing here, Sheldon? Did you miss me?" She asked him.

"Well, yes, I did, but actually I came here to talk to you about last night".

Oh crap! Was he already regretting? What was wrong? She thought everything had gone well. Even he texted her to tell her he loved her.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" She said, expecting he wouldn't complain about it.

"Oh, sure it was. I woke up this morning feeling really happy. Finally I understand why Leonard feels this way when he and Penny have coitus. But that's not my point".

Amy felt a lot relieved, Sheldon still thought it wasn't anything bad.

"What is it, then?" She asked.

"Remember I told Leonard that we were watching a movie last night when he called?".

"Yes. So?"

"I was a little concerned about him finding out about us, so I had to tell him about this movie". "Ookaay" Amy said. She wasn't sure she was following.

"I can see you're having trouble" Sheldon said as he noticed doubt on her face.

He took his laptop out of his bag and put it on Amy's desk.

"Let me explain it to you; I made up a movie long enough for us to watch that could explain why I got home late last night. I wrote about it and posted it on Wikipedia to show it to him. He totally believed me, but I guess it is an excellent movie, because he got interested. Anyway, I figured he might want to look for it online. We are in trouble right?".

"Hum, yes. I guess". Amy said while Sheldon was showing the Wikipedia page and some photos of people she didn't know.

"Well, don't worry. I just photoshopped these photos of some of my friends from MySpace that Leonard doesn't know. Now they don't look like them anymore".

"Oh, my, Sheldon, why did you do that?"

"Oh. Just in case Leonard decides to look for the cast; he'd find these profiles and these photos".

"Sheldon, why did you do this? Don't you think you're making such a big deal?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just making sure no one could know about us. I'm just warning you, in case someone asks" he said calmly.

"Fine, I guess I can go with it" She said.

"Thank you. Now, it's almost time for lunch. Wanna join me?" He asked her.

"I'd love that".

Sheldon got closer to her and kissed her. They kissed for a long time.

"Or maybe, we can stay here" Amy murmured against his mouth.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well…" she started and then she swept her desk and looked at him.

Sheldon kept his eyes on her desk and her stuff on the floor, surprised. Then he looked at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought maybe we could get a little _messy_ again".

"A little _messy_? You _already are _messy. Look what you just did" he said as he bended over to pick her stuff.

"Come on, let's do it".

"Do what?"

"Let's make love, like we did last night. Sex at work, Sounds kinda hot, don't you think?"

"Oh dear Lord, I've created a monster. Look, Amy; I know I totally rocked your world last night, and I'm glad, but let's not rush it, shall we? I like what we have now. You know?"

"Sorry. I think you're right. We both agreed to take this slowly" she said.

"Can we please go to eat now?"

"Sure, let me just get my coat".

Later, that night; they were all eating Thai Food in Leonard and Sheldon's living room, as usual.

"I'm thinking about calling Yvette and ask her out again". Raj said once they were all sat.

"Who's Yvette?" Amy asked him.

"Cinnamon's vet. I met her on Valentine's Day, just because Penny and Leonard were too busy having sex to keep an eye on her and she ate all the chocolates Penny gave to Leonard". He replied, looking at Penny and then Leonard upset.

"We already said we're sorry, could we please just move on?" Leonard told him.

"Yeah, he's right. In fact, if you think about it, you wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for us". Penny added.

"Now you owe us a big one". Leonard told him.

"Okay, if it works out with her, I'll apologize and I'll thank you, but if it doesn't…well, screw you, guys; you tried to kill my dog".

A silence followed Raj's complains.

"Hum, then I guess I owe Penny a big one too. You know? For setting me up with _this _tiny little woman" Howard said looking at Bernadette and leaning towards her to give her a kiss on the nose.

"Yeah, we both do. Thanks Penny" Bernadette told her with her cute squeaky voice.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, guys. I'm glad everything turned out to be perfect for you" Penny said smiling at them.

"Well, now that we are on the subject; I'd like to thank you, Howard and thank you Rajesh for making Sheldon a profile on that dating website. I happen to have a boyfriend and friends now, and it is because of you guys" Amy said. Penny looked at her and Amy noticed a tear appeared on the corner of her eye.

"You're welcome"

"You're welcome" Howard and Raj said at the same time. Then, all the gazes went to Sheldon expecting him to say something as well. He was looking at his food, but then he felt his friends staring at him. He knew what he had to do.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you gonna thank them for setting you up with Amy, Sheldon?" Leonard asked him.

"Oh, yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about doing it yesterday".

"And you were actually going to do that? How come? You never do that" Penny asked, really surprised.

"Of course I was, because, well, hum, we hum…" Sheldon started to freak out; he couldn't just say the reason he had to thank Howard and Raj. His hands were sweating and he could feel his heart beating faster. Everybody was looking at him, waiting for the words coming out of his mouth.

"Amy and I watched a movie last night. Right Amy?" he finally said as he hit Amy on her ribs with his elbow. Amy looked at him and she just had to nodded and said:

"Yes, we did. It was nice", she agreed.

"Just nice? It was amazing. You guys should've seen it. Which reminds me; Leonard, do you remember you asked me who was in the movie this morning? I just sent you a link with the cast, their own photos and a list of their movies. Just in case you're interested, of course".

"Okay. Thanks, I guess" Leonard told Sheldon, wondering why the hell Sheldon would send him the link of a movie he wasn't actually going to watch. And it wasn't even the movie, it was a link with the cast and their work. Why would Leonard care about that?

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go now, Howie". Bernadette said to her husband.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" Amy asked them. "You haven't even finished your dinner yet".

"We're going to visit ma. She's been feeling a little lonely and she invited us to have dinner with her, so we better keep some space for her dessert". Howard answered and put his plate on the coffee table.

Howard and Bernadette said goodbye and then left.

After dinner, they decided to play Indian Monopoly. To be fair, they all had to play Indian Monopoly because Sheldon wanted to do so. Raj won, anyway, and this time, Sheldon only complained once, arguing Raj had won because he was Indian and he knew some Indian tricky ways to win. Raj was going to replied, but he thought Sheldon was upset enough and he was too tired to fight with him.

"I think I'm gonna take off" he said. "It's been a long day ".

"Wait, I'm going with you" Amy told him.

"Are you leaving too?" Sheldon asked her and took her by her arm.

"Yes, I've got some work left to do and I have to send a couple or articles to some colleagues. You can walk me to my car if you want to" She suggested. Sheldon thought about it for a couple of seconds and he figured it was better not to, they have to give the impression as if nothing had changed in their relationship. No affection signs at all.

"No thanks. I rather to stay here, but I'll walk you to the door".

Amy knew what he was trying to do, but she was not leaving without kissing Sheldon. Raj went through the door and waited for Amy outside.

Amy got to the door frame with Sheldon behind. They wanted to kiss goodbye and they both knew that, but it was uncomfortable to do so. It seemed like Penny, Leonard and Raj were expecting them to kiss as well, because they three of them were staring at the couple when they got to the door. Penny was even leaning a little bit with some napkins on a hand and with an empty bottle of water with the other one. She was smiling, waiting for Sheldon to kiss her "bestie".

They just stayed like that for a couple of awkward seconds, which felt like an eternity and Penny yelled:

"Come on, Sheldon, just take her and kiss her, for the love of God".

Sheldon turned and looked at Penny really pissed and then he looked at Amy again.

"Sorry about this" he apologized.

"Never mind. See you tomorrow?" She told him.

"Yes. Have a good night"

"You too"

They gazed at each other for another couple of seconds and then Sheldon give her a quick pick on her forehead and closed the door.

"Sorry" Penny told him after Amy and Raj left. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable".

"Please, Penny, I'll ask you to not get into my relationship with Amy. We're a couple, not a threesome. You don't see me getting into your relationship with Leonard, do you?"

"Well, yes you do", Leonard interrupted.

"Shut up, honey, this is between Sheldon and me. Yes you do. All the time. And if try to get into your relationship it is only because I care about you guys and I want you to be happy".

"And I do care about you too, then"

"Not, you don't, you're just concerned about how our relationship might affect you. You don't give damn about the people around you and you never did. You're selfish, Sheldon". She yelled.

"How dare you?. Leonard, are you gonna let your girlfriend talk to me like that?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"Okay, guys, stop it. Penny: Sheldon's right, this is their relationship, not ours, and Sheldon: Penny is right too; I'm sorry, but you are selfish and you know that."

Sheldon stayed there, in silence, trying to understand what Penny and Leonard said. He was upset, angry and he even felt a little sad. Just like when his friend Arthur Jeffries told him he was annoying. He looked down and then he went to his room.

"Look, Sheldon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay?." Penny told him, softly and so much calmly.

Sheldon was on the aisle, he stopped walking and said: "You did hurt my feelings, Penny. Just because I'm not good enough dealing with emotions as you guys, doesn't mean I don't care about you. And yes, I am concerned about how your decisions are gonna affect me because you are like my family. No matter what happens, somehow I'm gonna be involved".

"You think I'm like your family?" Penny asked him with a squeaky voice; her eyes had gone teary and she had a tender look on her face.

"Well, yes". He said, sadly.

"Aw, Sheldon" Penny went to hug him really tight and she just left a couple of tears come out of her eyes. She loved Sheldon really much and she couldn't understand why. After seven years of knowing him, he was just like his little brother. She hugged him even tighter after that thought.

"Oh what the hell" Leonard said, also moved by Sheldon's words and hugged them too.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Sheldon and Amy did it and they hadn't been able to talk about that much. Amy was a little concerned about that. She knew Sheldon enjoyed it just like herself, but she kept wondering how that was gonna affect on their relationship. She asked him to do it on her lab a few days ago and he refused, so, did it mean they weren't gonna do it again? Was Sheldon really nervous about getting caught by the others that he regretted doing it? She was thinking about it when she got a text from her boyfriend.

"_Are you busy? I've been thinking that we need to talk about the Relationship Agreement. We need to make some changes"._

Amy texted him back:

"_Yes, you're right. I'm not really busy right now. Want me to go to your office or want to go somewhere?"_

After a couple of minutes, he answered:

"_Not really. I was thinking it would be better if we do it in private. Leonard is working late tonight so you get to take me home and we can discuss it in my apartment without being disturbed"_

Amy wrote.

"_Good. I'll go to your office to pick you up at 7:30"._

Amy got to Sheldon's office at 7:30 just like she said. They went out of Caltech to the parking lot holding hands and talking about their day.

It was Pizza night, so they just had to order one when they got to the 4A apartment.

"All right then. Let's proceed with the task we've got tonight while we wait for that pizza, which I assume is going to be long" Sheldon said as he took his Ipad and then he sat on his spot.

"Okay. What do you have in mind, Sheldon?" Amy asked him sitting on the couch, next to him.

"I believe you're aware we still have to discuss our new physical relationship that includes regular intercourse now". He said.

Amy got surprised; she never thought she could ever get to hear Sheldon saying those words, with that peculiar and eloquent way to talk of his.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. And as a matter of fact, I wanna apologize for my behavior the other day on my office. I shouldn't have asked you to have sex on my table".

"Apology accepted. Now, it is well known that neither of us is allowed to talk about this with anyone but those who are involved, so, ourselves".

"Yes. Proceed".

"Well, with those points clarified; it's time to discuss how often we are gonna do that".

"I don't know, Sheldon. I mean, like you said, we have to take this slowly, it is a huge step for us, and I don't wanna rush this or make you feel uncomfortable" Amy told him sincerely, She didn't want to scare him off later.

"That's really thoughtful, and I don't wanna rush this either. However, I'd like to point out that I would not be against the idea of doing it on date nights. As long as we do it in your apartment; that according to our schedule will be once a month" he said while he was looking at the schedule on the tablet.

"Are you serious?" she asked, really excited and still shocked.

"Yes. We can't do it here because Leonard and Penny are gonna be around all the time and, well, you see how they were the last time we had dinner; they were like bunch of magpies looking for some gold to steal".

"I understand that, but I don't think I wanna schedule our love making. It is supposed to be spontaneous, you know? Like the last time. Not only because that's what we are supposed to do. But I have to agree to the fact that we'll have to do it in my apartment". She said.

"What do you suggest, then?" he asked.

"How about this: no sex until we get ready or we feel comfortable enough to do it again. Nevertheless, we can make out and get to second base everywhere we want".

It took Sheldon a few seconds to think about it, and then he said:

"As long as we don't make out in front of other people, I agree with that".

Sheldon wasn't quite sure about that, he had to be prepared before doing it again, and that couldn't happen if it was "spontaneous". That sounded totally unlike him. But at the same time, he thought that he didn't have enough time to prepare himself mentally that last time: they just went for it and it felt pretty good.

"Now, let's sign the agreement before Leonard arrives. You know the protocol, so go ahead".

The pizza got delivered a few minutes later and then Leonard arrived.

Since it wasn't date night. Leonard was allowed to stay with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next date night for Sheldon and Amy included a movie at the theater and dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. They didn't like to go there really much anymore since Penny quitted, but it took Sheldon years to get used to its menu, so they didn't have another option but to go there.

"This might be good; perhaps the new waitress will bring our food in time without trying to make nonsense conversations". Sheldon told Amy when they were going to the movies.

It was Amy's turn to pick the movie. Sheldon said it wasn't fair since the last time Amy picked such and stupid movie and he claimed it was his turn. Amy left him pick it but he ended up going for the same movie Amy suggested.

The movie was named "Her", and it was about a guy who fell in love with an Operating System he had gotten. It was a little creepy but it turned out to be a great movie and they both liked it.

"Even I liked her; she was really nice and I would have wanted to have one as a friend when I was younger". Amy commented once they were eating hamburgers at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Agreed, I wish I had one that I could control and practically get molded according to me, since her personality is based on her experiences. It would be so much easier if we all had one of those". "What do you mean by that?" Amy asked him, trying to understand another context that didn't sound as offensive as she felt it.

"Well, I just think it would be great being with someone like you without the need to have unhygienic and messy physical contact instead of have to stand people and their germs".

"So, you think our relationship is _not _that great? You think it is unhygienic and messy?"

"I didn't say that". Sheldon replied to her.

"No, but it is implied, you know? The point has been made, Sheldon".

"Are you mad?" He asked her a little concerned. He hated when Amy was mad.

"No, I'm not. How could I be mad after listening to my boyfriend saying he'd rather to have a relationship with his computer?" She told him sarcastically.

"Oh, good. I'm not in the mood of tolerate your girly complains" he said and he grabbed the bottle of mustard.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, I was being sarcastic, and you didn't deny it". Amy was getting really mad and him.

"You know I've got trouble understanding sarcasm. _Samantha _would have never use sarcasm to mock me". He yelled at her.

Amy couldn't stand that anymore, she had to leave or she was going to break up with Sheldon.

"You know what? That's it. I'm not gonna take this anymore". She took her bag and went out of the Cheesecake leaving Sheldon alone at the table.

"Oh rats! Now I'll have to pay for her hamburger too". He complained.

Sheldon got home when it was past ten o'clock. Since Amy left him; he had to take the bus back to his place.

"Hey, where were you? It's late" Leonard told him when he walked through the door.

"I was having dinner with Amy, but we had a stupid fight and she left, so I had to take the bus".

"You had a fight? Do you want to talk about it?" Leonard offered.

"Not really. I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep and clear my head. But I appreciate your effort to make me feel better. Hey, why don't offer me a hot beverage? That could help".

"All right, want some tea?"

"Yes, please. I'll be in my room, thanks". Sheldon said and then he went to his room.

He felt bad, he didn't like when Amy and him argued. And he feared maybe she had broken up with him. No, that was impossible; she could never do that, not even after how great their relationship was going so far. And she was being ridiculous as everytime they had a fight; how could she be mad at him after a comment he said about a movie? He never said anything to hurt her, right? She was the one who thought he was saying his relationship was unhygienic and messy. Why do women had to be so hard to understand? Perhaps it was a hormonal thing. Those were the kind of reasons Sheldon had to prefer to be with an Operating System. However, he couldn't help to feel bad about it. Was she ever going to forgive him? She didn't love him anymore?. He had to do something about it, but what could he do?. Maybe he needed an advice. But not from Leonard; if there was something Sheldon had learned from all the years he had known his roommate, he was such a disaster when it came to dates. He figured he would have to ask Penny, since she was an expert on the field and also she was a female who could totally understand what was going on inside of Amy's mind.

"Here's your tea, Sheldon" Leonard said as he walked into Sheldon's bedroom.

"Drink it, I need to talk to Penny" and after this, Sheldon left, leaving Leonard in his bedroom with a hot cup of tea in his hand.

"Ten years, it's been ten years of living with him and I can't believe I haven't tried to poison him yet". Leonard said looking at the tea and taking with him to drink it.

_Knock knock knock, Penny_

_Knock knock knock, Penny_

_Knock knock knock, Penny_

"Hi, Sheldon. What's up?" Penny said opening the door.

"Hello. Penny, am I interrupting something? Pff, of course I'm not, you're unemployed" Sheldon said and he came into Penny's apartment without her permission, Penny just rolled her eyes.

"I was only washing the dishes. Anyway, you want something to drink?" She offered him.

"A diet coke would be good, thanks."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I'm out of sodas". Penny apologized.

"Okay, then I guess I'll take some juice"

"Sorry, there's not juice either"

"A Yohoo?"

"Nop"

"Cup of tea?" he asked her. She just denied with her head. "What you have to drink then?"

"Hum, let me see; there's beer, Vodka and a bottle of Tequila" she answered grabbing a half-empty beer from the sink. Sheldon looked at her and said:

"A glass of water, please".

Penny gave it to him.

"Al right, Sheldon, what do you want?"

"Well, since the only acknowledgment you can share with me is about dating and relationships, I believe my request tonight is an advice".

"You have problems with Amy? And why do you want me to help you? I thought you said you didn't want me to get into your relationship". She asked him, trying to test him. She was going to help him anyway, but she wanted to make him take his words back.

"I'm aware of what I said the other night. But in this case, you would be allowed to get into it as a counselor and it wouldn't be wrong".

"Okay, Sheldon, I let you win this time. What happened between you and Amy?"

Sheldon told her the story about their fight at the Cheesecake Factory and she listened to his story without interrupting, although she had a lot of comments and questions.

"Can you believe that? Isn't she being unreasonable?" Sheldon asked her dramatically.

"Oh, how could she do that? Shame on her" Penny said sarcastically and making fun on Sheldon.

"I know, right?". He told her.

"I was being sarcastic, Sheldon"

"Oh, good Lord, you and your stupid sarcasm I can't understand" he complained.

"Sheldon, do you actually think she's being unreasonable? Look, honey, you just told your girlfriend you would prefer to be with a computer than be with her. Any girl would react the way she did. You hurt her feelings".

"But I didn't mean that. She misunderstood".

"Well, can you blame her? It totally sounded offensive". She told him, trying to be patient. She knew how Sheldon struggled with these things. He was like a little boy: he just said things without being concerned about other people feelings. He didn't know when he was being mean or rude. Well, at least most of the time.

"What do think I should do, Penny? He asked her, finally knuckling under his fears and desperation.

"First of all, you should call her or go see her and apologize".

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"I'm sure she will forgive you. But let me ask you something; how do feel about Amy? Are you in love with her?" she asked, trying to hide her desire to know about his feelings.

Sheldon thought about it before answer; he knew he loved Amy and she knew that, but he hadn't told anyone yet about that. He didn't know what else to do, so he just nodded and added:

"Yes, I'm in love with her"

"Have you ever told her that?"

"Yes I have, and I know she loves me too". He said and his cheeks got a little blushed.

"Aw, you guys! You already told each other you're in love". Penny said happily, putting her hands on her chest, with a smile that make her look like a little puppy dog.

Sheldon stared at her with a judge look on his face.

"Sorry" she said after noticing it. "Look Sheldon, I don't know what you want me to say. If you want to give her a good apologize, you should say something sweet that comes from your heart. Something that you really mean, like the way she makes you feel when you kiss her, or how important she is to you. I don't know; you're a smart guy. Dig a little deeper inside of that big head of yours".

"_Did a little deeper_? Come on, Penny, I'm a physicist, not a geologist".

After talking to Penny, Sheldon got ready to go to sleep, he got into his bed and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep for a while; he kept thinking about Amy and what he was gonna tell her the next day. _"Dig a little deeper" _Penny had said, he was trying to get a little deeper, but he couldn't figure out what he could say to her. He remembered all the things he and Amy had gone through for the past four years, when suddenly, it popped into his head like a solution for an equation. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't just wait until the next day to tell her; so he got dressed again, took his windbreaker and went to Amy's apartment in the middle of the night. Leonard was sleeping, so he didn't notice Sheldon had left.

_Knock knock knock, Amy_

_Knock knock knock, Amy_

_Knock knock knock, Amy_

Sheldon waited a minute for Amy to open the door, but there was no answer, so he knocked three times again.

"_What the hell are you doing here, Sheldon? Go away, I don't wanna see you_" Sheldon heard Amy saying on the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

_Knock knock knock, how do you think?_

_Knock knock knock, how do you think?_

_Knock knock knock, how do you think?_

Amy knocked from inside.

"It could've been a thief doing me, you know? You should be more careful with that"

Amy opened the door, and she looked still upset.

"What do you want, Sheldon? It's one o'clock in the morning".

"I came here to talk about the fight we had earlier today, and to apologize for being rude to you" he started.

"Couldn't you just wait for tomorrow?"

"Not, really, I wanted to fix this and I couldn't sleep if I didn't. Now, before I go any further with my apology; may I come in? It's kind of uncomfortable doing this on your hallway".

Amy let him in and closed the door behind him. They sat on her couch and Amy turned on the light. She noticed Sheldon was carrying a plastic bag.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"Oh, right. I bought you these. Here" he said, giving the bag to her.

"Chocolate brownies? Why did you bring these?"

"First of all; because, as you well know; chocolate can raise the production of serotonin in your brain and makes you feel better, which means, your can't get to angry if I screw this again".

"I know that; I'm a neurobiologist, but that's not gonna work. Proceed with your apology, please".

"Second of all…" he continued "when I kissed you for the first time on that train, your lips tasted like the brownies we had for dessert, remember? And now, I just can think of you every time I see one of those and they remind me how happy I felt when I kissed you. It is something I'm never gonna forget, because, you know; you're my girlfriend and I love you. I couldn't have this memory if I were dating a computer, could I?" He asked, with a cute smile on his face. He was expecting he could move Amy after this.

"No, you can't. Sheldon, what you said is really sweet; you had never told me that".

"I know, and I'm glad it worked. I practiced this speech like six times on my way here. And for the record, I don't find our physical relationship repellent; in fact, you're the only person I like to be touched by…" he said.

"Keep talking" she encouraged him.

"Also, it occurred to me that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a relationship. I have never been interested in that, so, what would I like to be with a machi.."

He got interrupted because Amy kissed him tenderly. Sheldon respond the kiss too and put his hands on her cheeks. He caressed them with his thumbs and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a long time.

"Does it mean you forgive me?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Yes, I forgive you. I can't be mad at you for a long time, anyway" She told him and kissed him again. They totally melted into the kiss. How could Amy think Sheldon didn't like to do that? It was so great. They got apart a few inches for each other and their gazes met.

"So, are we gonna do it?" Amy asked him.

"What? Do you want to?"

"Yes, I think I do" she said with a sexy look on her face.

"Good. Because I want to do it, too".

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm about to have make up sex" Amy said, with a big smile on her face while they went to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj were playing _Jenga _in Leonard's living room eating pizza. It had been a while since the last time the four guys had done something together; since they all had girlfriends (who would've guess) they all had other things to do. Even Raj; it hadn't worked out with Yvette, but thanks to Amy, he got to meet this girl Emily on a date website and they were going pretty well. She was nice, cute and really funny. She even knew Howard already because of a blind date that turned out to be Howard's biggest embarrassing moment, and that was too much even for someone like Howard. Raj was really happy and he couldn't stop bragging about it; they were having sex now and that that was all he could talk about.

"So, anyway, we were both naked, you know, because we were going to have sex, when my phone rang and it was my credit card company. Can you believe those guys? I mean, they could call while I'm at work, or at the gym, for the matter, but no; they decided to call while I'm making love to my girlfriend…" Raj said, removing a piece of wood really carefully.

"Yes, we get it, Raj; you're sleeping with your girlfriend. FYI You're not the only one who gets laid now" Howard told him, really tired of listening Raj's stories.

"Sorry guys, I'm just too happy about it", he apologized.

"Can you believe it? A few years ago we were just a group if lonely geeky nerds whose greatest moments in their lives were playing _Halo _and _Dungeons and dragons_. And now, we all have amazing women in our lives who we have sex with" Leonard pointed out while he was getting ready for his turn.

"Well, except for Sheldon, of course", Howard said.

"Excuse me, you're wrong as usual, Wolowitz: Amy is an amazing woman as well, playing _Halo _and _Dungeons and dragons_ are still the greatest moments in my life, and just for you to know; you guys are not the only ones who have satisfactory intercourse with a female". Sheldon responded.

The three other guys looked at Sheldon really surprised and stunned. Raj was open mouthed with a half-chewed bite of pizza. Sheldon was really concentrated on the game since it was his turn now that he didn't realize what he had just said until he felt the gazes of his friends on his face. When he recalled what had just happen, he got frozen.

"What? Did you and Amy finally…? Leonard asked, raising his brows.

Sheldon looked at his friends, really confused. What was he gonna say? How was he gonna get out of this one?. He gulped, slowly and he just said:

"Bazinga". He exclaimed.

"Oh!" The others said, catching their breath again and laughing.

"Good one, huh?. Did you actually think that I was having coitus with Amy? That we have done it twice and we even had make-up sex the other night? You always fall for my pranks". Sheldon said, and then he laughed with that cute and weird laugh of his.

He did it; his friends had believed him. But, why was he still nervous. He was sweating again and he noticed his hands were shaking a bit, which was really unfortunately because he made the _jenga _tower fall.

"Oh boy, I lost. I better go to my room and punished myself for this. By-bye". He said, standing up from his spot and going as fast as he could to his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Howard asked.

"I know. We all know they guy is weird but this was even weirder". Raj said, picking some pieces of the game from the floor.

"Okay, you guys, there's something I haven't told you yet." Leonard said. He leaned a bit towards the coffee table to talk to Howard and Raj and whispered: "Penny and I suspect Sheldon and Amy have actually done it".

"Oh my God!" Raj and Howard exclaimed at the same time.

"How do guys know?" Raj asked, really excited.

Leonard told him the story of Sheldon stealing his condoms and the weird behavior he was having lately.

"But Penny says Amy is not acting weird at all, so who knows?"

"Waoo. I can't believe Sheldon's manly gunnery is finally doing what it was made for" Howard said, delighted, and drinking from his bottle of water.

"Yes, But this is just a hypothesis. We don't want to ask them anything yet. That's something intimate and we don't want to make them feel uncomfortable"

"Screw the intimacy and all the girly malarkey: Sheldon is having sex, for God's sake! We have to find it out some way".

"Shhhhh, Howard. Sheldon might hear you with his stupid Vulcan hearing". Leonard shushed him.

"I have to agree with Howard on this one. This is huge, dude; we have to do something about it" Raj said.

"Why don't we just wait until they tell us?" Leonard proposed.

"Because, for the years we have known Sheldon, he has never shown any kind of sexual behavior, desires, thoughts and knowledge other than the one he gets from books. Not even one lame dirty joke. We cannot let this happen without doing anything". Howard said.

"Yes. And this raises a lot of questions; when, where or how did it happen? Who initiated it? Did he like it? How did they feel after it? Are they in love?" Raj started to ask.

"Who was under whom? Bed? Table? A parking lot? Were they loud? How many positions they have tried? Have they used any toys?" Howard asked extremely quickly.

"Oh, come on, Howard. That is so, that is so, well… disrespectful" Leonard said, upset.

"Okay, yes. Maybe I just crossed the line, but we do have to get some information".

"All right, all right. I'll try to ask him something and see what I can get from him. But you cannot say anything or tell him I told you this". Leonard said.

"Oh boy, this is better than Sherlock and all the seasons together" Raj said, rubbing his hands together.

A few days later, Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy are having dinner in the boys' apartment.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Penny asked to Sheldon and Amy.

"Well, I still have some work to do at home, so it's a promising night. And by the way; I think I'm gonna take off before it gets later" Amy said looking at her watch.

"You're leaving? Do you mind taking me to the comic book store, Amy? A new Spiderman's number has come out I haven't got it yet". Sheldon said standing up and going for his jacket and his bag.

"Sure". Amy told him. "You guys wanna come?" Amy asked to Leonard and Penny who were still sitting eating Thai food.

"No, thanks I pass" Penny told her, smiling friendly.

"I already got the new Spiderman number. It's amazing". Leonard said.

"That's why it is called _The amazing Spiderman, _Leonard" Sheldon told him. "Chop chop, little lady, let's go" Sheldon told Amy clapping his hands.

"You think they are actually "going" to the comic book store?" Penny asked Leonard once Amy and Sheldon were gone.

"Actually going?" Leonard wondered.

"Yes. By "going" I meant if they are going someplace else to have sex" She told him sarcastically.

"Yes, I get that, and no, I don't think so. Sheldon will never put sex over comic books".

"Would you?" Penny asked him, raising her brows.

"What? You mean right now?"

"Yes, before they come back". She answered, blinking at him.

"All right then" Leonard agreed and they both went to Leonard's room.

Once they did their business, Leonard and Penny came back to the living room to finish dinner. Penny got to the door and went out of the apartment to stay at the edge of the stairs, trying to listen something, carefully.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked her going after her.

"I'm trying to listen if Sheldon and Amy are coming. If they "did" something they could be talking about it".

"Penny, I'm telling you. I don't think they went to have sex"

"Nothing yet. Damn" She cursed, ignoring Leonard and getting into the apartment again.

Sheldon and Amy were going upstairs talking while Sheldon is admiring a large sword he had gotten from Stuart's comic book store.

"I can't believe I actually own the Sword of Gryffindor. What a remarkable piece of art. Don't you think? He asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful but I think the bargain didn't go well. I wasn't a good deal at all"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the sword had a 25% off and you paid full prize".

"Because it wasn't the right price. Only a real collector knows the value of treasures like this one. Look at it; it even has the rubies set into it and Godric Gryffindor's name engraved. I've always imagine I would've been a great Gryffindor" he said, proudly.

"All I said is that you could've gotten it at a better price and saved some money" Amy told him.

"Well, with that clever and selfish attitude you would've ended up in Slytherin, for sure".

They kept going upstairs until the third floor. Amy was tired and she just wanted to go home.

"Only a worthy Gryffindor can take it out of the hat. And it can also destroy horcruxes" Sheldon pointed out.

"What's a horcrux?" Amy asked.

"_What's a horcrux?" _Oh good lord, don't you know what a horcrux is? Have you seen the Harry Potter movies?" Sheldon asked Amy, surprised and apparently offended.

"Well, I remember I saw the first two like eight years ago and I saw this one where there's a magic tournament or something" she told him once they had reached Sheldon's door.

"That's the fourth: _Harry Potter and the goblet of Fire. _My God, I can't believe this". He said, looking for his keys in his pocket. "I guess we just got a theme for a movie marathon on our next date. Thanks for driving me here, by the way".

"You're welcome" she said.

Penny and Leonard were watching TV and Penny grabbed Leonard´s arm suddenly.

"Turn it off, I think I heard something" She said, running towards the door, trying to tiptoe and not to make any noise. She had her ear to the door trying to hear something.

"Penny this is ridiculous, why are you doing is?" Leonard complained.

"Sh! They're out there, saying goodbye" She said.

"Really?" he said and he ran to the door putting his ear to the door like Penny had done.

"_All right, good night Amy" _they heard Sheldon saying on the other side of the door.

"_Goodnight" _Amy said.

Penny tried to look through the peephole to see if they were kissing when Sheldon got the key on the lock. Penny and Leonard went to sit back on the couch very fast when Sheldon opened the door.

"Hey, you're back" Penny shouted, pretending nothing had happened.

"Oh, Jeez! Is that the Sword of Gryffindor? Cool!" Leonard asked, very stunned. "I saw it the other day but it was expensive, so I didn't buy it".

"It was quite expensive, but I got it for reasonable price: 350 dollars".

"350 DOLLARS? YOU ACTUALLY SPENT 350 DOLLARS ON A CHILD'S TOY?" Penny asked, astonished. "That's it, I'm outta here" she said and then she left the apartment while Leonard and Sheldon were admiring the sword.


	6. Chapter 6

The next date night was on Amy's apartment. Sheldon got to his girlfriend's place carrying a big wooden box, red scarlet painted and with golden HP letters on it.

_Knock knock knock, Amy _

_Knock knock knock, Amy _

_Knock knock knock, Amy_

Amy opened the door and gave to Sheldon a little pick on the lips before let him in.

"Hello", she greeted. "What is it?" She asked referring to the box.

"I brought my "_Harry Potter Collection Set Box_"" he said, putting the box on her couch. "We said we were gonna watch them tonight, and remember we both agreed to not have schedule coitus. But don't worry; these movies are as good as sex".

"Yes, I bet they are" She said sarcastically.

"Wait and you'll see. So, what did you cook for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Grilled chicken breast, salad and pasta. And I bought a cheese cake from the cheesecake factory for dessert".

"Sounds good" Sheldon said as he sat down at the table, waiting for Amy to sit as well.

"So, not sex tonight, huh?" She commented, serving the food on their plates.

"Nope. It has to be "spontaneous" as you pointed out and I agree with that".

"I'm glad we're doing this. Also, there's no need to have sex all the time, right?".

"Totally. We had lived for so many years with sex abstinence, so I don't see why there must be a problem with that". Sheldon said, putting a napkin on his lap.

"I couldn't agree more". She told him.

"Besides, you did a great job with dinner and it looks great. So let's enjoy our lovely dinner, shall we?". He said having bite of chicken.

"Yummy yummy!" he exclaimed, rubbing his belly in sign of being satisfied.

"I'm glad you like it". Amy told him, happily.

"Yes. It's good. How could we think about wasting this delicious dish for a moment of pleasure in bed, where surely we were going to end up all sweaty and tired and… totally satisfied because of the endorphins relieved during the orgasm and stuff…"

Amy stared at him while he was talking. What was he doing? Was he trying to get her into bed with those facts about sex? Was it really necessary to mention that? Hell the spontaneous thing; she wanted to do it and she knew Sheldon wanted to. And wasn't that spontaneous too?

"Hum, you know? I can always put the food on the fridge and keep it on a Tupperware…" she suggested, trying to see how far that talk could go before they went to her bedroom.

"I'm already unbuttoning my pants". Sheldon said, leaving the fork and the knife on the table and throwing the napkin away. He sneaked into the bedroom followed by a barefoot Amy getting rid of her skirt. The chicken and the cheesecake could wait.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on Amy's couch watching Harry Potter films, pausing the movies every now and then to make out. Since Sheldon told Leonard he and Amy were having a Harry Potter marathon, he wasn't concerned about spending the night with her and answering Leonard's calls. But that couldn't allow Leonard not to suspect about his roommate's activities that night.

Sheldon had never felt this happy before and his entire life, neither had Amy. What on earth was happening to him? Be so deeply in love with his girlfriend, enjoying hey company, cuddling, kissing, and making love to her. He would've never guessed that he, Dr. Sheldon Cooper could ever feel that way.

Amy felt like she was on cloud nine all the time; she loved Sheldon with all her heart, she couldn't believe that after how slowly their relationship had gone for three years, finally they had reached that point, with a horny Sheldon trying to entice her during dinner. She wondered for how long they will keep the secret; she wanted to tell Penny and Bernadette, be part of their conversations about sex and share some tips, she wanted to ask them things, what control birth methods were they using or what kind of sexy clothes she could buy for Sheldon. It was weird, since her boyfriend had never been interested in those kind of things, but she wanted to do something z_azzy_ once in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon and Amy started doing it more often, even when it wasn't date night and at work time. They didn't do it in the University; they used to take breaks to go to Amy's place. Sheldon wasn't comfortable with the idea of having sex at the office, but he accepted to do it once in his apartment, only because Leonard was at work.

They were all trying to get some information from Sheldon and Amy, but they were really careful.

They kept acting as usual; Sheldon working and having lunch with the guys, while Amy was having lunch with some colleagues from the Neuroscience department. She occasionally had lunch with the guys and they were both happy to spend more time with each other in front of their friends.

The next date night was at Sheldon's apartment.

They had ordered pizza for themselves and they were planning to go the movies later. It was Leonard and Penny's anniversary, so they had planned to go to this fancy Hotel to have dinner and they had gotten a room to spend the night in later.

After Leonard told him their plans for the night, Amy and Sheldon decided to change their plans as well and enjoy the apartment for themselves. And they did enjoy it very much. They ended up so tired that Amy spent the night there. It was the first time it happened, but there was no problem; neither of them had to go work the next day and surely Leonard and Penny were coming back until later. But they were wrong. Leonard came back early the next day, upset. He went to his bedroom to take a nap, but he couldn't sleep that much. Tired and still mad because of the stupid fight he had had with Penny a few hours ago, he went take a shower. Since he was so overwhelmed with his own problems, it didn't occurred to him that Sheldon was sleeping, so he started to talk with himself really loud, taking lousy steps and hitting the doors.

Sheldon woke up abruptly with all the noise outside his room. Was Leonard at home already? Amy was sleepy on the other side of the bed when Sheldon tap her gently on her shoulder.

_Tap, tap, tap, Amy. _

_Tap, tap, tap, Amy. _

_Tap, tap, tap, Amy. _

"What, Sheldon? What's going on?" She said, awaking but with her eyes closed.

"Leonard's here. Hurry, you have to leave before he sees you".

"What? I thought he wasn't gonna arrived until later". She said, confused.

"Me too. I don't know what happened. He might be taking a shower, so come on, get dress".

They got up to bed and Amy took her clothes.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your pjs. Do you want me to wash them?" She asked him.

"No, that's okay. I'll do it; it's laundry night anyway. And listen; sorry about this, I wish we could've had breakfast together and then play some vintage videogames". He said, looking how Amy was putting her skirt on and trying to brush her hair.

"That' okay. We'll do it later" She said smiling at him.

Sheldon got the door open softly, trying not to make any noise.

"Wait here. I'll check if Leonard is still in the shower and I'll let you know when you can get out". Sheldon said, going out of his room. He got to the bathroom door and put an ear on the door. There was the sound of the water falling down.

"That's okay, you can go. Go, go, go!" he said to Amy as she walked through the hall towards the living room. She stopped and came back to kiss Sheldon goodbye.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you, too" he told her back. Amy opened the door and got out of the apartment waving at Sheldon and then she left.

"Oh boy, that was close" she said once she was walking down the stairs. A little bit more and they could've been caught.

She was thinking about the great night she had had that she didn't hear that Penny was going upstairs, talking on the phone.

"Listen, I know the audition it's at 10 but I had a really crappy night and I'm not in the mood. Couldn't they just postpone it a little bit? Like tomorrow for example?"

"Holy crap! That's Penny". Amy thought.

What if she sees her? What was she going to say to her if she was coming out of Sheldon's apartment on Saturday, at 8 o'clock in the morning, wearing the same clothes as the day before? She didn't have other choice but to go back upstairs as fast as she could. And that's what she did; she went upstairs until she reached the second floor. She was thinking about knocking in the door, but Leonard could open it. She stopped, staying on the stairs trying to figure out how to get out of this one, and she had to do it fast; Penny's steps were getting louder, she was coming closer. Amy just panicked. She continued going upstairs. She had gotten to Sheldon's door when Penny reached her in hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Their gazes met for a few seconds.

Penny wasn't expecting to run into her after taking out the garbage.

What was Amy doing on a Saturday morning at 8 o'clock outside of Sheldon's apartment? And, weren't those the same skirt and the same sweater she wore the night before? Her hair wasn't straight as always, it was messy and her clip hair was halfway to get dropped. Could it be that she had spent the night there?

"Oh. Hi Amy. What are you doing here so early? Having breakfast with Sheldon?" Penny asked, deciding to ignore her clothes and her messy hair.

"Hum… no. I just came because I… I… forgot my jacket last night and I needed to pick it up. I need it to go to work so…" she explained, pointing to the jacket she had on her arm with a finger.

"Oh, I see. Well I was just taking out the garbage so… it's nice to see you again". Penny told her.

"Yes, it is, isn't? So, how did it go with Leonard last night?" Amy asked her, trying to get her attention someplace else.

"Hum, it didn't go that well. I don't want to talk about it right now. But hey, since you're going to work on Saturday and I've got this audition today, how about having a girl's night tonight?" Penny proposed.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll call Bernadette and we call you back". Amy told her.

"Okay, great! Well, then I guess I'll see you tonight". Penny said, walking slowly towards her door.

"Bye bye". Amy told her and she went downstairs.

Penny waited a few minutes until she made sure Amy was out of the building and she knocked on Leonard's door. Sheldon opened it, and Penny couldn't be more pleased to see him at that moment; Sheldon's hair was messy too, he was wearing a robe and Penny noticed he wasn't wearing pants, she could see his bare legs under the robe.

"Good morning, Sheldon!" She greeted, cheerfully. "How was your night?" she asked him.

"Well, putting aside that your interest on how I spent my night is certainly unusual and for the record, none of your business, I'm going to answer because that's what social protocol intents for us to do, so it was the same as always: dinner with Amy, movie, a good sleeping and now a good breakfast. And moving forward with the protocol: how was your night?" he asked her with an unexpressive look on her face.

"I rather not to talk about it right now" She told him. Her expression had changed to happy and excited to bored and tedious.

"Good. Because I don't care". Sheldon said, closing the door.

"Wait, wait wait. Is Leonard here? I need to talk to him". She asked, stopping him to close the door.

"It's Saturday in the morning; where else do think Leonard could be?"

"Hum, I don't know, maybe at her girlfriend's apartment looking for the jacket he forgot the night before?" Penny told him, hoping he would get she was referring to Amy. Sheldon looked at her concerned; he didn't follow Penny's premise. Sometimes Sheldon could be so clueless.

"Never mind. I need to talk to Leonard".

"He's taking a shower. Would you like to come in and wait for him or should I just leave the door open so you can stare at me while I have oatmeal and watch _Dr. Who?"._

"I'll wait here". She told him.

Sheldon turned around and Penny could see an area of Sheldon's neck a little red. Was that a hickey?

Penny freaked out, Sheldon had a hickey! She bit her lower lip to avoid shouting something when Leonard came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Leonard said, walking on the hall, with his robe and a towel around his neck.

"Come on, Leonard, quickly! Come, come, come" She shouted.

Penny closed the door behind him when they were outside, so Sheldon couldn't hear.

"Listen, Penny, about last night, I'm sorry…" he started, but Penny interrupted him.

"Doesn't matter, we talk about it later. Guess who I ran into it just a few minutes ago?" She asked him, excited.

"I don't know, Zack again?" Leonard told him a little upset.

"Would you let it go, Leonard? I ran into Amy. Here, outside your door".

"Amy? What was she doing here?"

"She told me she "had forgotten her jacket" last night and she came to get it back". She answered, doing the floating quotation marks.

"You think she spent the night in here?"

"Of course she did!. She was wearing the same clothes she had yesterday, her hair was messy, so as Sheldon and get this: Sheldon's got hickey! I saw it" She said pleased.

"A hickey? Are you sure?. What if he got stung by a bee last nigh?t".

"Come on, really? A bee?. I'm telling you, they are having sex!"

"Okay, yes, maybe you're right, but…".

"I _am _right, Leonard. Go ahead and see it with your own eyes. Sheldon's got a hickey".

"Fine. And if they are having sex, what could we do?" he asked. He didn't quite understand what was the big deal.

"Well, since it is true, I say we make them talk".

"Isn't that what we all have been trying to do for the past two months?"

"Yes, but this is it, Leonard, It is not a hypothesis. It's a fact. Where's your scientist curiosity? Don't you wanna know if your best friend has become a man?"

"He's always going to be a toddler, Penny" Leonard told her.

"Okay. Look, Bernadette and I are going to go out with Amy tonight, so we'll try to get something out. Take Sheldon to some place nice tonight and to the same".

"Tonight is laundry night, so he won't go out".

"Never mind I'll do it my way". She said, going back to her apartment.

"Just, don't push him too hard. I'm the one who lives with the guy". Leonard said and got inside.

Sheldon was sitting on a chair, pouring milk to his bowl of oatmeal. Leonard walked towards him, looking at his neck trying to see the hickey. Penny was right; there was a little red mark on his neck, under his right ear. Bees? What the hell was he thinking?

"So, Sheldon. How was your night? Had a good time with Amy?" Leonard asked, making some coffee.

Sheldon stared at him, concerned.

"Yes, it was. Why do guys keep asking me how was my night? Don't you have things to complain about your own night?" Sheldon said.

"Hum. Yes, but I already complained a lot. By the way, what's on your neck?" Leonard asked pointing to his roommate's neck.

"What about it?" Sheldon put a hand on his neck abruptly, looking for something, perhaps a bug.

"Oh, it's just there's a red mark under your ear; right there".

Amy had a thing for his neck and she loved kissing him under his ears, and Sheldon liked being kissed there, it tickled him.

"Oh, yes. I got itchy and I scratched last night" he said.

"Really? You got itchy? How come?" Leonard asked, suspiciously.  
"I don't know, Leonard. Maybe it's this new lotion my mom sent me". Sheldon told him, with a weird tic on his eye. Now he had to buy the stupid lotion to make this new lie believable. Leonard stared at him for a few seconds, then he took his mug with coffee.  
"Yes, it must have been the lotion, you dog!" Leonard exclaimed walking towards his room.  
Leonard had only called Sheldon like that twice and Sheldon's memory could not be wrong; the first time was when he and Amy spread the rumour that he they had actually had sex, and the second time was when Sheldon told him that he had kissed Amy on Valentine's day. Dear lord, he knew. Leonard knew Sheldon and Amy were having coitus. Sheldon went to the bathroom to check his reflex on the mirror, and there it was: he had a hickey, Amy had gotten him a hickey.

He tried to hide it with some of his comic-con make up, but it was still red. At the end, he decided to spend the rest of the day locked in his bedroom, so Leonard couldn't see him.

Howard and Raj decided to spend the night at Leonard's playing Halo since Bernadette was going out with Penny and Amy.

"So, any news from Wall-E and EVE?" Howard asked once they were playing.

"Wall-E and EVE? Really?" Raj asked him.

"You're right; Wall-E is adorable and he has real feelings". Howard corrected himself comparing Sheldon with the robot.

"Well, in fact there's something you might wanna know…" Leonard started, making sure Sheldon couldn't hear him from his room.

"Penny ran into Amy this morning on the hallway, and she was wearing the same clothes she wore last night and Sheldon's got a hickey on his neck" he explained pretty excited. At first, he didn't care that much about that because he and Penny were just suspecting, but once he saw that red mark on his roomate's neck, he was sure about it and it became interesting all of the sudden.

"Oh my God" Raj exclaimed, looking at Leonard and putting a hand on his mouth.

"Oh sweet lord of everything that's dirty and zazzy!" Howard said with a huge smile on his face.

"I know; it's crazy. Sheldon's been locked in his bedroom all day, but it's laundry night so make sure to look at his neck when he comes out. But not be too obvious, he got pretty nervous when I noticed it this morning". Leonard told his friends.

As he said, Sheldon came out of his room at 8:14 going to the laundry room as every Saturday night.

"Good evening, gentleman" he greeted once he was on the living room.

Leonard, Howard and Raj stared at him; Sheldon had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, obviously trying to hide the hickey. Howard and Raj shared a look and Leonard covered his face with a hand. How could someone as smart as Sheldon could be so stupid sometimes? Was he really expecting not to get attention doing that?

"Why are you wearing that scarf? It's not cold" Howard asked Sheldon.

"Yes, and we're on May, dude" Raj pointed out.

"I'm totally aware of the weather and the month we are on. But my mother gave me this scarf last Christmas and I happened to realize that I hadn't wore it yet. Now if you excuse me; it's 8:16 and I have to do my laudry". He said as he walked towards the door and then he left.

"A Christmas present? Really? How lame was that?" Howard said.

"I know" Leonard agreed.

"And that color doesn't even go with his outfit" Raj pointed out. Leonard and Howard looked at him. "What? The universe is not the only Cosmo I'm interested in" Raj said eating a chip, uncomfortable.

Amy, Bernadette and Penny decided going to a new bar on the neighborhood.

"So, Penny, how was your anniversary dinner last night?" Bernadette asked when the waiter left their drinks on the table.

"It went well at first but Leonard and I had fight and it got all messed up" Penny answered sighing.

"How come?" Amy asked her bestie.

"Well, we were at this hotel, having dinner and we were actually having a great time, and then we spotted Zack sitting at few tables away from ours. He was with this girl and suddenly they were arguing and then she left. Zack started to cry, so I convinced Leonard to invite him to our table and see if we could do something for him. As it turned out, he had proposed to this girl but she said no and told him she had cheated on him, he asked her why and she told him because he was pretty stupid".

Amy and Bernadette shared a look, both agreeing on Zack, in fact, was stupid. Penny looked at both and said:

"Yes, I know he's not the smartest guy in the world, but you guys should've seen him crying. It was pretty sad, besides he's my friend. And when he left, Leonard got upset and asked me if I still had feelings for him, I said no, that he was being ridiculous and then he brought into subject that I married him in Vegas, I got mad and I asked him when he was going to stop being so insecure and that I was tired of waiting for him to grow up and well, to make short story, we fought and we came back to our place after dinner".

"Have you talked to him since then?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes, but not about that yet. I'm so tired of this. So let's forget about it for a moment and have fun". Penny said raising her glass of wine.

"I agree" said Amy raising her glass too. The three girls had a drink and put the glasses on the table.

"So, Amy, how is it going with Sheldon? Any possibility of you guys having sex anytime soon?" Bernadette asked. Amy choked with the olive she was having.

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other. Penny had told Bernadette about Sheldon and Amy and they had decided to make her friend talk.

"Hum, everything is going well, but I don't think we are gonna have sex soon. You know, Sheldon doesn't like to have any kind of contact".

"But you kiss now. I thought he like that". Penny said having another drink. "Yes, he does like it. We both enjoy it so much. And…" Amy hesitated a little. "We even got to second base last night". She said, blushing, but feeling pretty relieved of finally telling something to her friends. She was dying to tell them but she wasn't sure. She waited to see her friend's reaction after that revelation.

"Oh my God, Amy. You little vixen!" Penny exclaimed excited.

"Are you serious? How did that happen?" Bernadette asked her.

"Well, we were kissing on his couch after you Penny and Leonard left and all of the sudden he grabbed my breasts". She told proudly to the girls smiling, really happy.

"Oh God, I cannot imagine Sheldon doing that. What happened next?" Penny asked.

Amy thought about keep going with the story and saying that one thing had lead to another and that they had ended up having sex, but she knew Sheldon could get mad, he was the one who asked to keep it a secret and she knew why. Penny and Bernadette were her friends and they would be happy for her and supportive, but the guys would make a lot of jokes for sure, especially Howard and it could be really uncomfortable for them. Amy wondered for how long they could keep the secret, they had been sleeping together for three months now.

"It got a little awkward and we decided to act like nothing happened". She finally said.

"Oh. But that was something, I mean, he touched your _girls_" Bernadette exclaimed "You think he's thinking of having sex?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Amy answered looking at her glass of wine avoiding any kind on eye contact with her friends.

"Of course he is! He's totally thinking about it, he wants to sleep with you but he might be still afraid. You just need to turn him on, spice things up a little bit, Ames". Penny said.

"And how do I do that?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't know how to do that; she already knew Sheldon liked her to touch and play with his hair while kissing, that he liked her to kiss his ear, the tip of his nose and his neck, just as much as Amy liked that too. But Penny didn't exactly mean that.

"Come on, there's a Victoria Secret store a few blocks away and if we leave now, it might be still open". Penny said, looking at the hour on her phone. They left some money on the table for the drinks and left.

Amy was nervous; she had tried to entice Sheldon before wearing costumes and stuff like that catholic school uniform, as a doctor from Star Trek and once she got dressed as Snow White, but neither of them worked. Now that they were actually having sex, she had never worn something sexy for him and she wonder if Sheldon could like that.

Penny already knew her friend wad sleeping with her boyfriend but she also knew that they couldn't be too playful like her and Leonard or Bernadette and Howard. She knew that for someone like Sheldon, it might take a while to spice things up with Amy and she wanted to help them without being too involved. Besides, she would have an excuse to ask Amy if the sexy lingerie had worked and get some details. The boutique was still open; in fact they had changed the closing time after figuring there were women looking for clothes to wear at night. Amy, Penny and Bernadette parked outside the store and they got in. It didn't take them so long and Amy ended up getting a pair of sexy red panties and a black nightie not really revealing, but good enough. Amy was excited; she couldn't wait to have the next date with Sheldon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon was going to be there in fifteen minutes. Amy took the Victoria's Secret bag she kept in her closet since for a while, waiting for her date with Sheldon to wear what she had bought. She decided to wear some make up too; blush on her cheeks, and some lip gloss, but not that much; Sheldon thought her mouth looked to slippery with that thing on her lips. She started to brush her hair when Sheldon knocked on the door three times as usual. Amy pun on her robe and went to get the door.

"Good evening, Amy" Sheldon greeted, smiling.

"Hello" She told him back. Sheldon leaned to give her a kiss.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" he asked as he walked through the door

"Oh, I was cooking dinner and I ran out of time. Why don't you sit while I go get dressed" she said closing the door behind him.

"Okay. Would you like me to help you with the table?" he asked her.

"Sure, thanks. I'll be right back" Amy said, walking towards her bedroom.

Sheldon took off his windbreaker and his bag and put them on the couch. Then he took a couple of plates that were already on the sink and put them on the table. He was looking for a pair of knives and forks when Amy shouted:

"Sheldon, could come here for a moment? Please".

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked, concerned. Putting clothes on wasn't a difficult thing to do, so he wondered why Amy was calling.

"Yes, it's just that I've got a surprise for you and I want you to see it". She answered.

A surprise? What could it be? Maybe that beautiful train model he wanted to add to his collection.

Sheldon went to the room and he found Amy sitting on the edge of the bed, but she wasn't wearing her regular clothes; she was almost naked, wearing what appeared to be a black nightie.

"So, what do you think?" Amy asked him seductively.

"About what?"

"Your surprise" she said.

"What surprise?" Sheldon asked, looking around the room expecting to find a wrapped box with a bow or a bag, maybe.

"This! Me!" She told him, pointing to herself.

Sheldon stared at her body for a second: she was barely naked in front of him, that could only mean she was expecting to have sex, she was giving herself to him as a gift.

"Oh, you mean having coitus? Look, Amy, I like it and I enjoy it but we have coitus really often now, so I honestly don't see how this is surprising". He said.

"Well, it's supposed that you find me pretty and sexy, you know?" she said, a little upset.

"Were you actually expecting that wearing different clothes can make our intercourse better or more pleasant?" Sheldon asked, raising his brows.

"Yes. Hum, At least I think so, but I can see you didn't like it" she said, disappointed. Suddenly she felt embarrassed and ridiculous and she wanted to put her robe back on again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just that I don't think this is necessary, you know? And for the record, I always found you pretty and sexy" he told her, sitting on the bed next to her. Amy looked at him.

"You're really sweet, did you know that?" she said.

"Yes, I know; my meemaw tells me that everytime we talk, and you say that really often as well" he said, smiling. Amy kissed him on the cheek and Sheldon closed his eyes at the touch of her slippery lips against his skin, but this time, he didn't care. He loved his girlfriend to much to care.

"I feel really dumb now, maybe I should get dressed and we can have dinner" she said, standing up "I should've never taken Penny's advice".

"What? Penny's advice? Did you tell her? What did you tell her?" Sheldon asked, scared.

"No, no, I didn't say anything. In fact, that's why she suggested me to dress like this because she thinks we haven't had sex yet".

"Thank God" he said exhaling. "But, now that we on the subject, there's something I'd like to talk to you about".

"What is that?" Amy said, taking a skirt out a hanger and throwing it at the bed.

"I think we should stop having sex, for now" he added after Amy gave him a weird look "or maybe we should be more careful. I think Leonard knows; he saw a hickey on my neck the other day".

"Really? You think he knows?" Amy asked, this time, getting a blue blouse of her drawer.

"I'm almost sure, but I don't want to ask him and screw it".

Amy looked at him for a while thinking. She hesitated a little but she finally said:

"Sheldon, don't you think it's time for us to let'em know about us? I mean they are our friends"

"Amy, you know we can't do that". Sheldon said.

"Why not? I'm not saying we should tell them now; I say we should stop hiding. I don't know, telling the truth in case they ask instead of making up stories. This is getting complicated and I'm tired. The night I stayed in your place, Penny got me on the stairs. You have no idea how frustrated I got". She said, sitting on her bed.

"But then they all are gonna make a big deal out of this" Sheldon complained.

"But it is a big deal, Sheldon. After all that time, we finally get to have a physical relationship. And I'm not just talking about making love, we also kiss, we hug, we cuddle, we hold hands. Three years ago we didn't even touch each other".

"I know it is a big deal, and believe me, I've never been happier before, but thinking about: Penny wanting to know every single detail, Leonard calling me a dog and Howard and Ra making dirty jokes I can't understand. What about if they are disrespectful? not just to me, to you as well". He said, worried about the consequences

Amy took a couple of seconds to think and she came up with an idea:

"How about this: we don't tell anyone yet, but if Leonard asks, we tell him the truth".

"Why Leonard?"

"Well, you just told me he might know and he didn't ask you anything, right?" Sheldon nodded. "We can ask him to tell the others to behave like grownups, he could ask them not to do jokes or any kind of comments. And I can talk to Penny and Bernadette. Fortunately our social group is not quite big. So, what do you say?" she asked.

"Fine" he finally agreed.

"Alright, let me just out this on and we go have dinner" Amy said taking her clothes to put them on.

"Amy, can we go to "The Original Whistle Stop" after dinner? there's a new train in scale I want to buy".


End file.
